


The Fairer Sex

by Ferrero13



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Gen, Genderbending, Hyoutei, Illustrations, Rikkaidai - Freeform, Rokakku, Seigaku, Shitenhouji, St. Rudolph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings of genderbent Seigaku regulars and other characters.</p><p>More characters will be added to tags as I go along.</p><p>COMPLETE: Miscellaneous characters will continue to be cross-posted from tumblr, but the series can be considered completed. Requests for characters are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tezuka

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr here: http://pencils-pens-tablets.tumblr.com (I was informed that the link did not work, so here's the address)
> 
> I mentioned this in my notes in [Chasing Moonlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3153140), so I thought I might as well show something for it since I've started posting them on tumblr anyway. :)
> 
> There are no pairings as of yet, but if you squint and read between the lines I'm sure Perfect Pair will somehow shine through in my headcanons because I love that ship and I'll be the first to admit that I'm far from unbiased.
> 
> I don't mind taking suggestions for drawings of other characters or groups or ships once I've posted the whole Seigaku team, but I may refuse to draw them if I don't know the characters well or if you suggest a NOTP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Tezuka Mitsuko (手塚光子)  
> Mitsu (光): light; same character and reading as in 'Kunimitsu' (国光)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanes names

She is exactly the same as regular Tezuka, except that she assigns laps to members of the boys’ tennis team if they spend too long staring at the girls’ team. Female solidarity is important to her, unless, of course, Fuji deliberately tests her patience by wearing too-short skirts (in which case Tezuka forces her into long pants and makes her run laps).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've accidentally drawn her right-handed. Sorry...


	2. Kawamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Kawamura Takara (河村宝)  
> Takara (宝): treasure; different character from 'Takashi' (隆)

She is very self-conscious of her bulk — her height, the thickness of her thighs, the strong set of her jaw. Less mature boys who make the mistake pointing out the size of her breasts are treated to the wrath of Fuji and thoroughly trashed by the rest of the girls’ team. She gains immense self-confidence when handed a tennis racket, and any boy who makes fun of her then does not leave without a black eye.


	3. Ooishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Ooishi Hidemi (大石秀美)  
> Hide (秀): excellence; same character but alternate reading of 'Shuu' in 'Shuuichirou' (秀一郎)  
> Mi (美): beauty

Although she’s taller than average, out of all the regulars (except Echizen), she is most frequently mistaken for a child because of her slender hips, giving the appearance of a prepubescent girl. Like regular Oishi, she tends to fret and worry a lot about the team, and it goes without saying that Kikumaru, her hyperactive doubles partner, is usually on the receiving end of her medical attentions.


	4. Inui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Inui Sadako (乾貞子)  
> Sada (貞): chaste; same character and reading as in 'Sadaharu' (貞治)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of female Japanese names

There is a portion of her notebook set aside exclusively for blackmail material on boys who bully Kawamura. (Fuji can deal with her stalkers herself, oftentimes better than Inui can.) She doesn’t care much that she’s taller than most of the boys at school, and in fact revels in her high perch from which to “gather data” on others.


	5. Kaidou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Kaidou Kaori (海堂馨)  
> Kaori (馨): fragrance; different character but same meaning as 'Kaoru' (薫)

Despite her ferocious appearance and strange fondness for hissing sounds, Kaidou is the kind of person who would definitely attend  _Seijin no Hi_  (a coming-of-age ceremony where girls wear some very expensive traditional outfits) and sometimes wear a yukata at home. Her long black hair, a side-effect of respecting traditions, is the envy of all the girls in school.


	6. Kikumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Kikumaru Eiko (菊丸英子)  
> Ei (英): English; same character and reading as in 'Eiji' (英二)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanese names

She used to be on the gymnastics team in elementary school until she met Oishi during first year orientation at Seigaku and decided to give tennis a try. Kikumaru has never once regretted her choice because there’s so much more to it than just rhythm and flexibility. Sometimes she misses throwing batons and twirling ribbons, but it’s not worth being punished with 50 laps for just thinking of leaving the team.


	7. Fuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Fuji Shuuko (不二周子)  
> Shuu (周): circumference (since the counter for laps is also 周, I am immensely amused because Tezuka says one of Fuji's possible nicknames whenever laps are assigned); same character and reading as in 'Shuusuke' (周助)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanese names

Although she plays up to others’ expectations of her girliness at school, she delights in demonstrating her superiority in areas where boys think that her ‘fragile, delicate, female body’ cannot match up to them. As such, Fuji lives by the motto: If someone can do it I can do it better without trying. Furthermore, despite Tezuka’s less than glowing opinion of her short skirts, she continues to wear them because  _somebody_  is too focused on winning the Nationals to notice her otherwise.


	8. Momoshiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Momoshiro Takeko (桃城武子)  
> Take (武): warrior; same character with similar reading as in 'Takeshi' (武)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanese names

If cheer leading was a legitimate club in Seigaku, she would be the first to join. She frequently procrastinates on homework to play all sorts of sports, often roping Kaidou into it as collateral damage by exploiting their tennis rivalry. As such, Momoshiro is always the first to be picked for sports teams because of her overall athleticism and raw power.


	9. Echizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Echizen Ryouko (越前リョーコ)  
> Ryou (リョー): has no intrinsic meaning; same kana and reading as in 'Ryouma' (リョーマ)  
> Ko (コ): has no intrinsic meaning; common suffix of female Japanese names

She once took advantage of the fact that some Westerners find it hard to tell East Asians apart to register for a Boys U-14 competition when she was 10, but was disqualified before the finals when her semifinals opponent found out and exposed her deceit. Echizen always wears safety shorts under her skirts since she never understood why a “breeze” should be a pleasant feeling.


	10. Ryuuzaki (Jr.) + Osakada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male names:  
> Ryuuzaki Sakuya (竜崎桜也)  
> Saku (桜): cherry; same character and reading as in 'Sakuno' (桜乃)  
> Ya (也): to be (classical)  
> Osakada Tomohiro (小坂田友宏)  
> Tomo (友): friend; different character with same meaning and reading as in 'Tomoka' (朋香)  
> Hiro (宏): wide, large

Ryuuzaki was frequently challenged by other boys to “man up” in kindergarten. When he met Osakada in elementary school, Osakada took it upon himself to be “man” enough for the both of them, and constantly defends Ryuuzaki by proudly showing off how much more chocolate Ryuuzaki receives every Valentine’s Day than the rest of them combined, much to Ryuuzaki’s embarrassment. Despite Osakada’s assurances, Ryuuzaki feels a strong need to prove himself, which is why he does not hesitate to join the Seigaku tennis club when he was inspired by Echizen (whom he may or may not have also developed a crush on).


	11. Freshman Trio: Horio + Mizuno + Katou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female names:  
> Horio Satomi (堀尾聡美)  
> Sato (聡): wise; same character and reading as in 'Satoshi' (聡史)  
> Mi (美): beauty  
> Mizuno Katsumi (水野カツミ)  
> Katsumi (カツミ): no inherent meaning  
> Katou Katsue (加藤勝恵)  
> Katsu (勝): victory; different reading but same character as in 'Kachirou' (勝郎)  
> E (恵): favour, blessing

Horio is one of those girls who go through puberty ahead of the curve, which gives her a misplaced sense of superiority that causes her to lord over Mizuno and Katou. Mizuno, willowy and tall, isn’t at all bothered by Horio’s attitude, but Katou, who is significantly shorter and slightly chubbier, cannot wait for puberty to catch up and replace her baby fat with toned muscles like Horio’s. Out of the three, Katou gets most upset about bullying because she too always feels like the underdog, while Mizuno is the calmest and has to frequently physically separate Mizuno and Horio whenever Horio makes an unintentionally insensitive remark.


	12. Shishido + Ootori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female names:  
> Shishido Ryou (宍戸亮)  
> Ryou (亮): clear; same character and reading; unisex name  
> Ootori Nagako (鳳長子)  
> Naga (長): long, leader; same character but different reading from 'Choutarou' (長太郎)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanese names

Shishido had long hair for as long as she remembers. When Ootori first became Shishido’s doubles partner, she admired both Shishido’s reckless resolve and very tameable hair, which caused Shishido to take unprecedented pride in it. Ootori knows best how proud Shishido is of her hair, which is why she too chose to crop hers short when Shishido sheared her hair off to prove to Hyoutei’s coach the strength of her determination. In retrospect, Ootori thinks she should have cut her hair off much sooner given how unmanageable it was before, but she admits that her admiration for Shishido sometimes causes her to make questionable choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been receiving requests for characters on tumblr but none from AO3 so far. I just want to say, to the 20+ of you who've given me kudos on AO3, that if you want to see a particular character (or characters), you can drop by my tumblr (the link is available in the notes at the start of this work) or ask in a review here. Thank you for all your support thus far. /bows/


	13. Saeki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Saeki Koharu (佐伯琥春)  
> Ko (琥): jewelled utensil; different but similar-looking character with same pronunciation as in 'Kojirou' (虎次郎)  
> Haru (春): springtime  
> 

Saeki has always been the lankiest of her childhood friends, and, like many tall girls, developed a habit of slouching to feel less different. Somewhere along the way she acquired a fondness for leather tennis shoes that look so much like Oxfords that Fuji started calling her a hipster, and it does not help that Rokkaku’s female tennis uniform consists of a light linen skirt that’s probably a century out of date. Saeki easily attracts people with her laid-back attitude, casual leadership, and rural charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have a personal policy against making up names (e.g. Kojiko, which would have 次 in the name, and that's just not common for girls), it was remarkably difficult to find a legitimate name close to Kojirou in meaning or sound, so I settled on an in between. Koharu is usually written 小春, with 小 for small, not 琥. I chose 琥 instead of 虎, which is the original character in Saeki's name, because 虎 means tiger and Japanese culture prefers to give girls less aggressive, more artful names. This principle will repeat itself in subsequent characters. (Oh my goodness Sanada's name gave me _so much trouble_.)


	14. Fuji Yuuta + Fuji Yumiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ bonus child versions of all the Fuji siblings including Shuuko. Their ages are 16 (Yuusuke), 6 (Shuuko), and 5 (Yuuko).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Fuji Yuuko (不二裕子)  
> Yuu (裕): fertile; same character and reading as in 'Yuuta' (裕太)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanes names  
> Male name: Fuji Yuusuke (不二由助)  
> Yuu (由): reason; same character with slightly stretched out reading as in 'Yumiko' (由美子)  
> Suke (助): help; same character and reading as in 'Shuusuke' (周助)

The Fuji siblings are a bunch of ridiculously good-looking people, even if Yuuko doesn’t always dress to impress. Elder brother Yuusuke has an over-protective streak a mile wide, as well as a compulsive need to deck himself out in all sorts of supernatural trinkets like talismans and dream-catchers. Although he is not as tall or as thin as is ideal for male idols and models, Yuusuke is frequently scouted for his ability to pull off even the most absurd-looking outfits.

Youngest of the three, Yuuko sometimes feels suffocated by her siblings’ smothering love. This is especially evident when she enters Seigaku and transfers to St. Rudolph within three months not because being Shuuko’s younger sister is a burden (well, it is, but it isn’t the deciding factor) but because Shuuko tries so hard to make her feel welcome that it physically hurts Yuuko to know that Shuuko would give up tennis for her. Sister complex aside, Yuuko refuses to admit any weaknesses—she got the scar on her forehead from falling down the stairs and refusing to go to the hospital until Yuusuke physically manhandled her into the car.

Yuuko is the only one amongst the Fuji siblings who reaches average height at puberty; Yuusuke and Shuuko have to content themselves with being far shorter than average.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that Yuuko’s scar is on the wrong side. I’m sorry. I have some issues with differentiating between left and right. (I have even drawn Tezuka right-handed before.)
> 
> 'Yuusuke' is typically written as 由介 (with some variation to the first character) instead of 由助, but for the sake of drawing parallels between 'Shuusuke' (周助) and Yumiko's male name, I went with 助. They're family after all; it wouldn't be hard to imagine that their parents would write male Yumiko's name with the same character. Even the name 'Shuusuke' isn't typically written with 助, so I guess it runs in the family. /shrug/


	15. Sanada + Yukimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female names:  
> Sanada Ichiko (真田一子)  
> Ichi (一): one; same character and reading as in 'Gen'ichirou' (弦一郎)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanes names  
> Yukimura Sachiko (幸村幸子)  
> Sachi (幸): happiness; same character but different reading as in 'Yukimura' (幸村)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanes names

Yukimura is an inherently disorganised person. Without Sanada to file her club-related paperwork, they would’ve been disqualified for failing to submit their playing order. This relationship extends outside of club activities, such that Sanada is a regular guest in the Yukimura household—she even has her own set of dining utensils—because she comes over so frequently to put Yukimura’s life in some semblance of order. (Yukimura’s bedroom somehow always manages to transform into a war zone within a couple of days, and Sanada’s inner perfectionist will not allow her best friend to live in such appallingly cluttered conditions.) Yukimura wishes to one day play doubles with Sanada against Seigaku’s Tezuka and Fuji, but she accepts that Fuji will most likely pull a dirty move that will put a premature end to the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanada's name is Ichiko because when 弦 is read as 'Gen' it sounds too aggressive, but when 弦 is read as 'Tsuru' the only name I could find was 'Tsurumi', which is a family name and not a given name. So I had to go with the second kanji 一 (ichi) instead.  
> Yukimura's name is probably very unlikely in real life because almost nobody wants repeat characters unnecessarily, given that 幸 is already in Yukimura's family name. 'Seiko' is a legitimate name, but I am forever associating it watches, and Yukimura doesn't feel like a 'Seiko'. I also rather wanted to keep the 'chi' in her name so that both Sanada's and Yukimura's given name still sound slightly similar. Besides, Yukimura's seiyuu is Nagai Sachiko, so I thought I might pay her some tribute here.


	16. Tooyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Tooyama Kaneko (遠山金子)  
> Kane (金): gold; same character but different reading as in 'Kintarou' (金太郎)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanes names

Her mother enrolled her in ballet classes when she was five, where she exhibited all the grace of a dying swan and was quickly withdrawn from the classes when she made other girls cry by unintentionally being too rude. She doesn’t sit still long enough to get her hair done up prettily, much to her mother’s chagrin, so she was taught instead to braid her hair in hopes that it might inspire some sense of femininity in her. The ploy failed spectacularly—within a week of learning how to keep her hair out of her face she started wrestling with the boys instead of playing house, which gave her some pretty impressive muscle definition that helped tremendously when she picked up tennis.


	17. Perfect Pair: Tezuka x Fuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it needs to be said that this is my PoT OTP. It would've come up sooner or later.

They take turns to pick up the bill. However, Tezuka refuses to pay for snacks, so money for any ice-cream always comes from Fuji’s own pocket. After being force-fed one too many popsicles, Tezuka learns never to resist and instead tries her best to avoid ending up with food all over her face. Fuji had her hair cut after they started going out as a result of a promise she’d once made, and they have matching necklaces, but where they come from is a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of non-genderbent sketches. Do you guys think I ought to post them in a separate work? Given that I've dedicated this one to genderbent characters, that is.


	18. Shiraishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Shiraishi Kumiko (白石久美子)  
> Ku (久): long time  
> Mi (美): beauty  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanes names

With a very strong jaw, a relatively narrow hip, and the mannerisms of a gentleman, Shiraishi resorted to growing out her hair to avoid being confessed to by other girls. (It doesn’t actually work—they still seem to find her ‘forced femininity’ attractive anyway.) She is also frequently mistaken for a delinquent because of her glorious light hair and bandaged arm. For obvious reasons, Shiraishi, Chitose, and Tooyama are collectively known amongst the Shitenhouji regulars as the ‘Bad Hair Trio’.


	19. Mizuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Mizuki Hatsuko (観月はつこ)  
> Hatsuko (はつこ): no inherent meaning

Mizuki is very petite; Yuuko’s first thought when Mizuki approached her was: ‘well, there’s someone shorter than Shuuko after all’. She has no qualms using her apparent delicateness to persuade boys from rival schools to show her to their tennis courts, where she exploits the boys’ chivalry to avoid being chased out of the school by members of the girls’ teams. Mizuki is far from honourable, but she’s learning in tiny increments from Yuuko how to at least be more empathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hajime' is typically written as 初め or 始め, both of which literally mean 'beginning'. I'm not sure why Konomi-sensei chose to write Mizuki's name in hiragana (はじめ), but I respect that and so gave female Mizuki a name that is also completely written in hiragana (はつこ). However, I also chose to use the meaning of 'Hajime' as my starting point for Mizuki's female name. Since 初 is also read as 'hatsu', I simply tacked on a 'ko', which is a generic suffix for female names, to arrive at 'Hatsuko' (はつこ). I would personally prefer to give her proper kanji (初子--this literally translates into 'first child', by the way), but ah well. Konomi-sensei, WHY.


	20. Kisarazu Ryou + Kisarazu Atsushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female names:  
> Kisarazu Akira (木更津亮)  
> Akira (亮): same character but different reading as in 'Ryou' (亮)  
> Kisarazu Atsuko (木更津淳子)  
> Atsu (淳): pure; same character with slightly different reading as in 'Atsushi' (淳)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanes names

The Kisarazu twins were quiet children. They managed to invent a language of their own before it was swiftly replaced by Japanese when their kindergarten teachers became concerned that they weren’t playing with the other children. When Mizuki mistakenly scouted younger sister Atsuko and requested that she cut her hair, Atsuko made her sister cut it for her. Akira kept asking if she was sure (“I’m sure Mizuki will understand if you don’t. We’re in different schools now anyway.” “I’ve never cut anyone’s hair before. Are you sure you want me to?”) up until she held Atsuko’s hair between the scissors, and Atsuko insisted that if she didn’t cut it soon she would lose her nerve. They split the hair into two bundles and braided them separately. Atsuko brought one to her dorm at St. Rudolph while Akira keeps the other at their home in Chiba.


	21. Golden Pair: Oishi x Kikumaru

_"Eiko, we need to study."_  
_"Don't wanna."  *continues braiding Oishi's short hair*_

Kikumaru has the attention span of a fly. Whenever Oishi organises study sessions to pull Kikumaru’s grades up so that they can take the same entrance exam with reasonable confidence that Kikumaru will pass, Kikumaru always becomes distracted within ten minutes. It really does not help that Kikumaru sometimes comes in really short skirts—Oishi blames Fuji’s terrible influence—and successfully manages to distract Oishi as well by bending over for the most unnecessary things. They don’t manage a proper study session until Oishi has finally had enough and asks Fuji to instil the fear of god into Kikumaru about the wonderful job prospects open to those who fail all their entrance exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's not very shippy, but I don't think study sessions with Kikumaru would be anything but filled with childish attempts at procrastination.
> 
> 30/03/2015: Added a caption that was on tumblr but which I forgot to included here.


	22. Alpha Pair: Sanada x Yukimura

It is thanks to Sanada that Yukimura’s self-destructive tendencies never have the opportunity to emerge and the both of them are blissfully unaware of the path that Yukimura would have taken if Sanada hadn’t figured into her life. Sanada is surprisingly unreserved about showing affection, although expressing any emotion other than intense focus is another thing altogether. They are able to efficiently separate club duties from their personal relationship, but whenever they’re finally out of club uniform Yukimura likes to cling onto Sanada’s arm because she knows that it makes Sanada secretly very happy after a day of yelling at juniors. Their relationship is an open secret amongst the regulars, but no one dares to bring it up because the last time Kirihara did she was put in the same group as Yukimura and Sanada for the intra-school ranking matches and, suffice to say, it did not go well for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather like this drawing. Sanada looks...well...much more attractive than she originally did in chapter 15. But I think Sanada and Yukimura both look equally beautiful here, just in different ways.


	23. Kirihara + Yanagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female names:  
> Kirihara Ayaka (切原彩風)  
> Aya (彩): colouring  
> Ka (風): wind  
> Yanagi Renge (柳蓮華)  
> Ren (蓮): lotus; same character and reading as in 'Renji' (蓮二)  
> Ge (華): splendour

Yanagi is the only one of the Three Demons ( _Sannin Bakemono_ ) whom Kirihara is able to convince to play tennis with her over the weekends. Kirihara doesn’t want to think about what Yukimura and Sanada get up to then, especially not after the last time she walked in on something she wished she could scrub clean from her memory, so she never asks them. Yanagi had laughed at her for the rest of the weekend but made up for it by having matches with Kirihara late into the evening. Yanagi finds Kirihara’s determination to defeat at least one of the Three Demons rather amusing, much to Kirihara’s exasperation. She also occasionally tries to convince Kirihara to cut her wild and frequently out-of-control hair, but the 2nd year insists on keeping it long so she can be “more like Yukimura-buchou”. In a similar manner, Kirihara likes to stuff food down Yanagi’s throat beause Yanagi is “too thin for her own good”, and Kirihara doesn’t want to beat Yanagi unless she’s “at her best”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirihara's female name is, truly, completely arbitrarily decided based on the similarity between its pronunciation and Kirihara's actual name. While 'Ayaka' is a real name, it has no characters or meanings in common with 'Akaya'. The only relationship I can determine between their names is that 'Aka' means red and 'Aya' means 'colouring' and...??? They're related somehow, I guess. 'Renge' on its own means lotus flower, and while there are anime characters with the name, I'm not sure how common it is in real life. Either way, at least 'Renge' shares some character similarities with 'Renji'...


	24. Kaidou + Momoshiro

Momoshiro is always,  _always_  heading over to Kaidou’s class during breaks to challenge her to all sorts of ridiculous one-upmanship, and Kaidou is hotheaded enough to accept all the challenges that come her way. Momoshiro’s dramatic entrances and even more dramatic declarations of ‘war’ are the highlights of the day for everyone in Kaidou’s class, which is more than willing to egg the rivals on, so they eagerly clear the route from the door to Kaidou’s table at the start of each free period in anticipation of the next showdown. The tally currently stands in Momoshiro’s favour because she has a knack for choosing games of power. Kaidou resents this very much, and is increasingly asserting her preference for battles of stamina vehemently.


	25. Atobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Atobe (跡部景子)  
> Kei (景): scenery, view; same character and reading as in Keigo (景吾)  
> Ko (子): child; common suffix of feminine Japanes names

When told that she ought to change that prideful attitude of hers (and shape her strange eyebrows) otherwise she’d never get a boyfriend, Atobe responded by starting a feminist club in Hyoutei’s middle school section and started advocating for equal treatment of boys and girls. (”Girls can be powerful too. Besides, I don’t do things to be liked by boys–I do things for myself.”) Atobe intends to takeover Atobe Corporation instead of marrying a male successor that her family chooses for her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female name: Chitose Satomi (千歳里美)  
> Sato (里): village, hometown; same character but different pronunciation as in Senri (千里)  
> Mi (美): beauty

Chitose is so tall that her uniform (both for school and club activities) had to be specially tailored to suit her height. However, she hadn’t always been tall, and was teased rather terribly for being the shortest in class in elementary school. It was only in middle school, when her growth spurt lasted for three whole years, that Chitose finally caught up and surpassed the heights of her tormentors to graciously take her place as tallest in Shitenhouji (boys and teachers included). She never managed to shake her habit of wearing  _geta_ , which started in elementary school so that she could feel taller. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go with something like Chiharu (千春) or Chiho (千穂) because they'd still have the character 千 (thousand), which is present in both Chitose's family name and original first name, but Chitose Chiharu sounds too much like a tongue twister. Visually, 千歳千春 does look a lot more poetic than 千歳里美, but audibly...that's just weird.


End file.
